


Then and Now

by astreamofstars



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astreamofstars/pseuds/astreamofstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How things change</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then and Now

**Author's Note:**

> written for the bsg_epics Jan 2013 Ship War

The first time Kara slept at Laura's, she was afraid to touch anything.

She'd never meant to stay the night. She'd planned to pick Laura up, take her somewhere to eat, a few drinks, then drop her back home and kiss her goodnight on the doorstep, all proper and respectful, the way she figured she ought to. She'd got no idea how to go about dating someone like this: classy and smart and probably used to expensive restaurants and dates with doctors and lawyers. What the hell she was doing agreeing to go out with Kara was a mystery in itself, and Kara wasn't going to frak it up this early in the game.

Laura was impossible to say no to, though, in that tight dress and with those big beautiful eyes looking at her so beseechingly when she asked Kara to come in for a coffee. And somehow Kara found herself sitting on a couch probably worth more than her car, in a room that looked like something out of a magazine, the air smelling of roses or lilacs or some frakking flower, who knew which? The walls were hung with real artwork, not prints, and there wasn't a smudge or a fingerprint on the glass coffee table by her knees. How the frak did anyone manage to keep the place so tidy? She hardly dared move, sipping her coffee as slowly as she could so as not to spill a drop. The conversation was stilted, the way it never was on the phone or in the bar, and Laura was trying so hard to make it natural and sweet, and it was so awkward that Kara figured she'd frakked the whole thing up already.

Even Laura's bedroom was immaculate, no clothes draped all over the furniture, the comforter on her bed neatly smoothed and so tidy that Kara almost freaked when Laura fell back on it and it wrinkled. And Laura herself was so exquisite that Kara was scared to unwrap her, running her hands so softly over Laura's skin that she was barely touching her. Laura had to grab Kara's hands and put them on her breasts, and this wasn't normal, this wasn't _Kara_.

And in the morning, when she woke with Laura's hair cascading over her shoulder and the light filtering in through the gauzy curtains, she barely knew what to do with herself, she felt so out of place.

Nowadays, when Kara arrives and tumbles through the door, she falls over her own shoes in the hallway, scattered haphazardly on the floor where she left them the night before. The walls are still covered in artwork, but some of it is hers, put in pride of place by Laura above the fireplace, and the coffee table is stacked high with magazines, books, sketch pads, pencils, all the detritus that comes from spending a lot of time with Kara Thrace.

And Laura's yelling from the kitchen something about there being no milk, and could Kara not just for once remember to buy more when she finishes it, please, thank you very much, if it’s not too much trouble. The air is filled with the scent of spices from the curry she's making, and Kara stands in the hallway and breathes it in, grinning, knowing that Laura's made it because it's her favourite.

Laura's bedroom is as much Kara's now, and she makes the bed herself every morning while Laura's showering because she knows it makes Laura happy, smoothing the comforter and tidying away the clothes she left in a heap on the chair.

And when they fall onto the bed at night, Kara knows exactly the places that Laura wants to be touched: how her nipples are sensitive and her ribcage is ticklish, how kissing just under her ear makes her sigh and kissing just between her legs makes her moan. She can't keep her hands off Laura, and she never really tries.

And when she wakes in the morning with Laura's hair cascading over her shoulder and the light filtering in through the gauzy curtains, she can't help but smile, because there's nowhere else she'd rather be.


End file.
